Heists
Heists are elaborate story missions in first introduced in Grand Theft Auto Vice City, in The Job. There are two in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, one in Grand Theft Auto IV in Three Leaf Clover and six in Grand Theft Auto V. There are 11 missions spread across the series, each requiring careful preparation and execution. If you successfully complete these jobs, you can earn millions of dollars. In GTA V, the ability to replay these missions also exists. Overview Heists, in the conventional term, have appeared in several Grand Theft Auto games as straightforward missions, but take on a bigger dimension in Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto V the major heists typically begin with a meeting of the three protagonists: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips. The player is presented with options on how to approach the proposed mission. For example, you could enter a building stealthily from the roof, or burst through the front door. The complex missions require the help of specialists. These are drivers, gunmen, or hackers. You have cheap and expensive options, however the drawback to hiring an expert is they demand a bigger cut of the take, but picking a crew member taking smaller cuts means they might not be as good until they are used. Once you have some clear objectives and hire the specialists you require, you must perform a series of sub-missions. These include: stealing vehicles which carry equipment being used for the job (like weaponry, knockout gas, intercepting vehicles or emergency vehicles for disguising the player), finding a place to stash the Getaway Vehicle, and buying some suits and masks to wear during the heist. An achievement/trophy will be unlocked for each heist when completed. Missions ;3D Universe The Job (GTA VC) Tommy Vercetti, Phil Cassidy, Hilary King and Cam Jones rob El Banco Corrupto Grande in Little Havana. Small Town Bank (GTA SA) Carl Johnson is forced into a bank robbery along with Catalina. Caligula's Heist (GTA SA) Carl Johnson teams up with Wu Zi Mu, Zero and a handful of other people to construct a heist at the Leone operated Caligula's Casino. ;HD Universe Three Leaf Clover (GTA IV) Niko, along with Packie, Derrick and Michael Keane construct a plan to rob the Bank of Liberty. There is no reward for the heist itself but it unlocks Alderney, giving the player the ''Full Exploration'' achievement. Prologue (GTA V) Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Brad Snider, and an unknown accomplice rob a bank in Ludendorff, North Yankton, however, the heist is unsuccessful, and sees three members gunned down, two of which are fatal. The Jewel Store Job (GTA V) Michael De Santa enlists the help of Lester Crest and Franklin Clinton to rob a jewelry store to pay back money to Martin Madrazo, for wrecking his girlfriend's house. Unlocks the [[Achievements and Trophies in GTA V|''Diamond Hard achievement]]. The Merryweather Heist (GTA V) Trevor Phillips, enlists the help of Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Wade & Floyd Hebert to rob Merryweather Security of a high-tech device. However, the device has to be returned, resulting in no payment. Unlocks the ''Subversive achievement. Blitz Play (GTA V) Ordered by the FIB; Michael, Franklin and Trevor take down a Securicar, steal the security bonds, and fight off several waves of police until an opening is found which allows each of them to escape. Unlocks the Blitzed ''achievement. The Paleto Score (GTA V) Another job for the FIB; Michael, Franklin, Trevor, and a hired gun (player's choice) raid the bank in Paleto Bay and fend off both the local police and the military. Unlocks the ''Small Town, Big Job achievement. The Bureau Raid (GTA V) Michael and Franklin raid the FIB Building to retrieve incriminating evidence against Steve Haines. Unlocks The Government Gimps achievement. The Big Score (GTA V) Pressured on by Merryweather, Michael, Franklin and Trevor go for the biggest heist of their lives to steal millions of dollars worth of gold bullion from the Union Depository. Unlocks The Big One! achievement. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In GTA Online, heists have yet to be added in a content update. Rockstar had announced it will be the first new update when the enhanced version of GTA V is released on consoles. Crew members Drivers *Eddie Toh - 14% cut *Karim Denz - 8% cut *Taliana Martinez - 5% cut (Only available once you've completed her random event) Gunmen *Chef - 12% cut (Only available after Blitz Play) *Daryl Johns - 6% cut (Only available after Blitz Play) *Gustavo Mota - 14% cut *Hugh Welsh - 7% cut (Only available after The Paleto Score) *Karl Abolaji - 8% cut (Only available after The Paleto Score) *Norm Richards - 7% cut *Packie McReary - 12% cut (Only available once you've completed his random event) Hackers *Christian Feltz - 10% cut *Paige Harris - 15% cut *Rickie Luckens - 4% cut (Can be unlocked after Friend Request, The Paleto Score or The Bureau Raid.) Losable crew members Depending on your heist specialists experience, they can sometimes end up dying or left behind. In which case, their cut will increase by 50% e.g. Losing a crew member with a cut of 7% will increase to 10.5%. Drivers Eddie Toh *'Big Score '(Obvious) If Trevor doesn't keep the helicopter steady so Lester can destroy the helicopters shooting and knocking into Eddie, he ends up losing altitude and crashes his helicopter. Karim Denz *'Big Score' (Subtle) If his driving experience is low and if he is chosen to ride the fourth Gauntlet, he crashes his car, and gets pulled out and arrested by the police. *(Obvious) If his driving experience is low and if he is chosen to ride in the helicopter carrying the gold, he crashes it into a windmill and it explodes, killing him. Taliana Martinez *'Big Score '(Obvious) If Trevor doesn't keep the helicopter steady so Lester can destroy the helicopters shooting and knocking into Taliana, she ends up losing altitude and crashes her helicopter. Gunmen Daryl Johns *'Paleto Score '''Gets hit by a police car then pinned to a wall causing him to suffocate and die. *'Bureau Raid (Covert) Gets caught in the blast when the door opens. '''Hugh Welsh *'Bureau Raid '(Covert) Gets caught in the blast when the door opens. Karl Abolaji *'Bureau Raid '(Covert) Gets caught in the blast when the door opens. Norm Richards *'Jewel Store Job' Falls off his bike no matter which way you take to steal the jewelry, if not dead, possibly got arrested. *'Paleto Score '''Gets hit by a police car then pinned to a wall causing him to suffocate and die. *'Bureau Raid '''(Covert) Gets caught in the blast when the door opens and dies in the blast. Gallery Screenshots PestControl-GTAV.png|The Jewel Store Job. Blitz Play-GTAV.png|Blitz Play. TheThreeProtagonists-GTAV.jpg|Another screenshot of Blitz Play. de:Raubüberfälle (V) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Heists